Broken children
by Thynerdgurl
Summary: Sequel to 'Together we run'. Well, Penny, Nickel, Morgan and Bracken are back in the Capitol to mentor their tributes. How hard will president Snow make it for them? Penny and Morgan fight against getting caught up in the 'victor lifestyle' While Bracken attempts to keep hold of his own sanity and secrets. Who will lose it? Will Morgan come back from the deapths of her mind?
1. Here we go again

**Here we go again**

_Here we go again_

_You'll see_

_I'm nothing like you_

_And you're nothing like you used to be_

_Here we again_

_It's time_

_To show you the real me_

_To show you what you've become_

_Here we go again_

A knocking came at the bedroom door, effectively waking me up.

"Come in." I shouted before turning over and shoving a pillow over my head.

"Penny?" Nickel's voice came through the door. "We'll be arriving at the Capitol soon." He informs me. He has decided that it's not best if we sleep together, seeing as the President really wouldn't like that.

"Mm-kay." I mumble from under the pillow, glad it was him to wake me from my nap instead of Cremai. I was still mad at that rainbow freak for what she said earlier today, she has no regard for human life, what-so-ever. Nickel chuckled before closing the door.

I forced my body to drag itself from the comfortable Capitol bed. Looking in the mirror I discover how old I look. I don't look nineteen; I look twenty-something with the eyes of someone wise beyond their age. I will admit, I did go through more than most people do. I attempt to tame my wild bed-head, but don't bother after literally breaking the hairbrush. I tend to sleep in my clothes so I walk into the dining room without farther preparation.

"Penny!" A surprised shriek comes from behind me. "You look awful!" She screams.

"Thanks Cremai." I mumble, taking a seat next to Nickel. "Hate these stupid trains." I whisper to him. He stifles a laugh. I look over the tributes. "Welcome to hell." I tell them. Caltha's eyes widen, but Paddie's face remains stone.

"Don't be so morbid." Nickel scolds me, I scowl at him. I let it go and allow him to give them a pep-talk before we arrive in my least favorite part of Panem.

Once the train stops Caltha runs over to the window and lets out a whimper at the amount of Capitolites. Paddie stares off at a spot on the wall.

"God Paddie." I say, slightly disturbed by the familiarity of that stare. His eyes move to mine. "You remind me of Morgan right now, stop being a statue." I tell him.

"I thought it would have been too early to joke about an insane girl." He snaps back.

"She's not insane. She's lost." I defend. He rolls his eyes, the most animated thing I've ever seen him do.

"Yes, well I'm not lost. I know exactly where I am, what's happening and who I am." He sneers, I now hate this kid.

"She doesn't have memory loss you cocky prick." I tell him, slamming a fist on the table. By now Caltha, Nickel and Cremai are watching our argument with wide eyes.

"Oh! I'm so scared; a small girl is going to call me names." He jabs. That's when I lose it.

"You should be scared! I've been in two hunger games and can whoop your ass! I'm not a little girl when I'm older than you!" I scream, standing up, effectively knocking my chair to the ground.

"Only by a year." He raises his voice and crosses his arms.

"NO SPONSORS FOR YOU!" I yell at the top of my lungs, this shuts him up, it also causes Nickel to grab my arms and drag me into the next room.

"Get yourself together Pen!" Nickel whispers harshly.

"I hate that kid! I hate him so much!" I scream.

"Ah, I see Princess Penny has spotted the booze." A woman sneers from behind from me while I sit at the bar in the lobby of the training center. I turn to face Echo.

"Bite me." I tell her and turn back to the vodka in hand.

"Wouldn't want to end up like Haymitch, now would we." She continues, ignoring my comment.

"Wouldn't want to end up like you either." I mumble, taking a large swig from the glass. It's just then that Finnick and Nickel enter the lobby.

"Pen! What are you doing." Nickel accuses, snatching the drink from my hands. "Ten will be here in a few minutes and no one wants you drunk." He scolds.

"You think I care? Everywhere I turn there are people like her and Paddie." I say, pointing to Echo. She chuckles darkly and skips off to the elevator.

"Well I want you sober, President Snow has requested a meeting with you and Morgan." he says, handing the vodka to the bartender. Finnick shrugs and sits on a couch, Nickel follows soon after. I can think of one and one thing only, what this meeting might be about.

A few minutes later Bracken, Morgan, a female version of Bracken and a boy with blonde hair come through the doors, followed by Ialla.

"Hey guys." Bracken says, more solemn than usual.

"Bracken, what's wrong?" Nickel asks. Bracken grabs the new female by the shoulders and shoves her in front of him.

"Meet my sister and you'll know what's wrong." He practically growls.

"Oh…Damn, tough luck man." Finnick comments, leaning back on the couch. Ialla takes Brackens sister and the other tribute to their room while Bracken and Morgan sit on the opposite couch.

"Oh fun!" Echo says from the corner. I hadn't noticed she was there until now. "My sister gets to kill your sister!" She claps her hands together and smiles evilly.

"And then I get to push you off a cliff." Morgan says under her breath, quiet enough that everyone except Echo catches it.

"Well, when you consider my tributes you guys will find just how lucky you are." Finnick says, picking at the arm of the couch.

"How so?" Bracken grumbles.

"Well, the district four male tribute is one fifteen-year old Caleb Odair." Finnick says, getting up to get a drink from the bar.

"Ouch." Nickel mutters.

"Yep…and my daughter is turning twelve in a few days…" Finnick swishes the drink around in his cup before getting up, tears in his eyes. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He tells us.

We sit in silence for what feels like forever before an avox enters and hands me a slip of paper.

_Penny and Morgan,_

_If you don't mind, I'd like a word with both of you at my estate. Don't keep me waiting._

_-President Snow_

**An: ALRIGHT! First chapter of the sequel! LUCKY YOU! Haha!**

**I've decided to write a little tune to each chapter name :3 and I finally figured out how to use page dividers! WHIPEEEEEE! (I'm hyper…)**


	2. Welcome to your nightmares

Welcome to your nightmares

_Welcome to your nightmares_

_They're here to give a scare_

_Bare their snarly teeth_

_And slash you with your claws_

_There's no escape_

"President Snow." I greet, partially standing in front of Morgan. "You wanted to see us?" I question politely. He smiles, not as cruelly as his father would but it still gives me goose bumps.

"Ah yes," he steeples his hands in front of his face, elbows resting on the mahogany desk. "Please, have a seat." He tells us, eyeballing the two arm chairs. I hesitantly sit Morgan in one and slouch in the one next to it. "As you are fully aware of, there is a certain…mold," he starts, choosing his words carefully. "That the victors are to be fit into." He offers a cold smile. I squeeze my eyes shut and take Morgan's hand, I know she can't offer any support but I'm hoping I'll come off as comforting. She stares blankly at the floor interested in a certain tassel on the carpet.

"And where do we play into this?" I ask, quite courageously I might add.

"Well, I fully expect you and Morgan to embrace this lifestyle." He says as if he's offering us a drink.

"What if we don't?" I ask. I know I'm challenging the puppeteer here but he has no clue just how close Nickel and I are, he might think he has nothing to take from me.

"Consequences will take place." He states vaguely. I take a deep breath in.

"Can we have some time to think over this proposal?" I ask, knowing full well he'll expect an answer by tomorrow.

"Why of course." He smiles as if talking to an old friend.

"Penny, can I talk with the President is private?" Morgan asks quietly. I nod and get up to hesitantly exit the room. Once outside the door closes and I press my ear to the door, trying to hear what's being said. I hear Morgan shout 'No' once but other than that is a hushed and frantic conversation. Eventually the two leave, both with their heads high.

"Miss Hedge," The president greets me. "You have been relieved of your victor duties." He says in an official tone. I shoot a panicked glance at Morgan, her face remains passive. Once we're dismissed and the president goes back to his office I turn to her.

"What did you do?" I ask. She shakes her head and walks towards the training building.

"Let's just say we both compromised." She says in a normal volume. I would have been excited if it didn't send shivers down my spine, and the way she was looking through her bangs worried me.

**-Morgan-**

Yeah, 'compromised' is one way to put it. I struck a deal with the devil. I had agreed that if I got what I wanted then I'd take double the clients, thus giving me the one thing I wanted, oh…and Penny's freedom. I couldn't wait to use my new immunity to do exactly one thing.

**-Penny-**

When we returned Nickel was pacing and Bracken was tapping his foot.

"My god! What did he say?" Nickel asked, grabbing my shoulders. All I could do was stare through him at Morgan, leaning against a wall with a wicked smile on her face.

"I've been relieved of my victor duties." I say, in a monotone voice I don't recognize. He lets out a sigh of relief. "Something isn't right." I whisper to Bracken. He follows my gaze and freezes when he sees Morgan's face.

"I agree." He whispers back. Nickel didn't even hear our interaction.

"Well, Finnick is going to treat us to drinks tonight." He announces happily. I put on a fake smile and nod at him. "This means we can make our relationship public Penny." He says with a hopeful grin.

"That'd be great." I say, embracing him so he can't see me still focused on Morgan.

**. . .**

"Come on Penny. We've got to go. Finnick is expecting us soon." Nickel calls from outside the bathroom. I finish drying my hair and exit to find the pale green dress I'd put out earlier. I put it on and tie my hair up into a pony-tail. We exit the training building to see Morgan and Bracken waiting for us. Morgan actually got dressed up with a dark red dress similar to mine and a jean-jacket. What creeps me out is her innocent smile and psychotic look in her eyes.

We make our way to the building Finnick told us to meet him at. Pretty soon we realize it's an apartment building. We cautiously climb the stairs to the pent house where the door is unlocked. Once we get inside I see a group of people sitting on the couches in the living room, including Finnick, Johanna, Annie and Cremai.

"Welcome." Finnick says, gesturing for us to take a seat. Nickel and I sit, so does Bracken but Morgan goes and grabs a plastic red cup with liquid in it before leaning against the wall, swirling the cup around. "I see Morgan has found the booze, reminds me of Haymitch." He jokes. We sit in awkward silence for a few minutes before someone finally speaks up.

"Well, tell the kids!" A woman dressed in Capitol attire snaps at Finnick.

"Chill Effie, Don't get your panties in a twist." Finnick mumbles before clearing his throat. "The districts are uprising, they have been for about twenty five years, but we think that with your help we can make it, over take the Capitol." He informs us. I stare at him in shock, taking in this information.

"Okay." Nickel speaks for me. "We're in." I smile at him, in thanks.

"Morgan? Bracken?" He questions.

"This is a big decision, punishable by death…" Bracken is cut off by Morgan scoffing.

"So?" She says, disgust clear on her face. "They've taken everything from us already! We have nothing to lose." She crumples the now empty cup and tosses it aside, stepping off the wall. "I'm in." she says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then I am too." Bracken mumbles.

"Well then, it's settled." Finnick grins ear to ear. "It's time to revolt."

**AN: Before you get pissy: No! Penny is NOT the Mockingjay…I have another name for her :3**


	3. Trapped

Trapped

_Trapped in my own mind_

_Can't get out_

_It's these memories_

_They're killing me_

_Just let me go_

"_Penny? There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" A woman says sweetly as she sweeps a toddler into her arms. The little girl giggles, causing her blonde hair to bounce around her. "Janni, I thought I told you to look after her!" the woman calls into the next room. A six year-old girl comes from the door with her hands locked behind her back._

"_I was mommy! We were making cookies!" the young girl explains the flour weaved into her long dirty blonde hair. The woman puts the toddler down, who then runs over to her older sister._

"_Jana! Jana!" she says, pulling on the girl's sleeve. "Cookie!" Penny hadn't ever really been able to pronounce her sisters name._

I awake with a start, my eyes popping open to reveal Nickel's sleeping form. I lie against him and silently cry.

"Pen," He mumbles sleepily. "Nightmare?" he asks quietly, pulling me closer to him. I shake my head and he lets out a knowing sigh.

"I miss them." I manage as silent sobs wrack through my body. He begins stoking my hair and murmuring reassurances into my hair and repeatedly kissing the top of my head. "Don't you ever get nightmares?" I ask in a whisper.

"I used to, nightmares where you were reaped…but I don't get them anymore." He replies softly into my hair.

"Both of you need to wake-up." Cremai calls through the bedroom door. "It's interview day!" she adds. I groan and move to get up, with Nickel following suit. As soon as I stand I'm pulled against Nickel's back and his lips are attacking my neck.

"I love you." He murmurs in my ear.

"I love you too." I whisper, turning around and placing my hands on his bare chest. "But we have to go." I breathe with a little laugh.

"Dang." He mutters, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips before going to get dressed.

Once we exit my room I see our two tributes sitting at the table. No one is speaking and I can hear the low hum of the television.

"A victor has been murdered." It says. My head snaps towards it and I run to turn up the volume. It shows a picture of Echo smiling happily. "Echo Nightshade was found in her room in the training center brutally murdered, we have no leads yet." The announcer finishes. I'm in utter shock as I stare, dumbfounded.

"W-what?" I breathe to no one in particular. I know I never liked her, despised her even, but her death is still a shock to me.

**-Morgan-**

I can't stop smirking! It's so hard to keep a straight face when I'm so happy.

"What'd you do?" Bracken asks warily. I turn and give him a smile.

"Nothing, why would you think I did anything?" I ask innocently as the elevator door opens and we walk in to return to our floor. He grabs my wrist once we get into the elevator and inspects my hand.

"What's this then?" He asks, isolating my index finger which has a dark crust under the nail.

"Dirt." I mutter, yanking my hand out of his grasp. He lets out a sharp snort before glaring at the wall of the elevator.

"I know blood when I see it." He whispers before walking out of the now open door. My mouth hangs open before I storm towards my room, and begin to vigorously wash my hands, removing any evidence of what I'd done.

**-Penny-**

"Something isn't right." Bracken tells Nickel in a hushed voice. "She couldn't stop smiling and she had blood under her fingernails." He's freaking out at this point.

"Maybe she hurt herself?" Nickel suggests. I was just trying to digest it all. Morgan had left ten minutes ago, saying she was attending a party. I knew where she was really going, the short skirt and revealing top along with Capitol make-up told us all where she was going.

"She wouldn't." Bracken mumbles, pacing. Just then the television begins blaring.

"The investigation of the death of Echo Nightshade has been called off by order of President Trivulas Snow." The female reporter announces and I'm quick to shut the television off.

"I don't care!" I yell at the black screen. Bracken and Nickel exchange a look then both look at me. "What?" I demand, angry at the look on their faces.

"Don't worry about it Pen." Nickel says, smoothing down my hair and kissing my temple before following Bracken into the next room. My brain then jumped into over-load. I was missing something that they had figured out. Morgan's odd behavior was caused by something that had to be right in front of my face.

_ARGH!_

I'm too tired to start thinking about this! My hateful mumbling is interrupted by the sound of the elevator dinging followed by giggles. I turn around on the sofa, now regretting the decision to come with Nickel to the tenth floor. What I saw repulsed me.

Morgan was holding a man dressed in Capitol attire by his tie and leading him to her bedroom. She caught my eye and the sad look she gave me told me that she was only doing what she had to. I couldn't hold the sinking feeling in my stomach. _That might have been my client_.

One thing flashed behind my eyes before I fell asleep on their couch. Calibur's face from when he picked her up, twirled her around and kissed her during their reunion, it broke my heart.

**An: DON'T HATE ME! YOU SAW IT COMING!**


	4. Inevitable

Inevitable

* * *

_Our fate_

_Our destiny_

_Our doom_

_It's inevitable_

* * *

**-President Trivulas Snow-**

I should have anticipated that she'd use her immunity this soon. I granted her  
Penny's safety and a license to kill if she took on double the clients. I should have known she'd actually use it.

**-Penny-**

"Morgan?" Bracken asked, lightly knocking on her door. It swung open to reveal a very tired looking girl who vaguely resembled the Morgan I knew.

"Where's the coffee?" she asked, pushing past us and into the kitchen in nothing but a thin robe. Bracken points to the counter and she quickly makes her way over to it. When she turns around, nursing a black coffee she looks at us like she's trying to figure something out. She then places her coffee on the table and runs her tongue along her teeth. "What?" she asks, obviously annoyed.

"I think you should make a phone call." Bracken says quietly. And with that he turns around and walks out of the room. She turns her glare on me,

"Anything you'd like to add?" she practically spits.

"I understand." I explain, hoping to let her know whose side I'm on in all of this.

"Thank you." She mutters before picking up her coffee and starting at it again.

Apparently the Capitol guy left in the middle of the night, and I'm glad I won't run into him. I go back to our floor to talk to Nickel.

**-Morgan-**

I pick up the phone and dial the number of my house.

"Hello?" Calibur's voice comes through the phone.

"Hi." My voice is rough and scratchy, it doesn't sound like me.

"May I ask who this is?" He asks, confirming my thoughts.

"Calibur." I nearly break out into tears right then and there. "It's me…Morgan."

"Morgan? Are you okay? You don't sound well." A silent tear rolls down my cheek at his worries.

"I'm fine, my throat is just soar." I explain, hoping he can't see through my lie. I feel like crap. The only thing I can feel relieved about is knowing that a 'customer' wasn't my first and that that will always belong to the man on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, so…how's the Capitol?" He asks, he sounds nervous.

"It's painfully bright and annoyingly cheery." I reply, hoping he doesn't catch the edge to my voice.

"I heard about Echo." He tries to make conversation. It's usually so easy between us but something is off, and it's probably my doing.

"Yeah, no one was really sad about that." I murmur as the memory comes back to me.

_I knock on the bedroom door. Fury and rage controlling my system as I take one last look at the silver claws attached to my hands. She opens the door curiously and I'm reminded of how much I hate her. Her dirty blonde hair, caked in Olin's blood. Her lips, curled up in a maniacal smile over his body._

"_Oh, Morgan." She eyes me warily. "It's late." She attempts to close the door but I stick my foot in it and force my way in. "Morgan?" She asks, fear in her eyes as she looks into my eyes. I close the door behind me and begin walking towards her, readying the claws. She backs away in sync with my advances, until she's cornered. "What do you want?" she cries._

"_I want you to die, you don't deserve to live." I whisper. My voice scares even me. She sinks to the ground, crying as she pleads with me. Of course, I don't listen. I grab her hair and force her up. "Take this like the killer you are." I growl before throwing the first blow to her stomach._

. . .

_With one last claw to the throat she falls over, dead. The entire room is splattered in blood, as am I. That's when I snap back to my senses and see what I've done. A small part of me is still smug and feels victorious while the rest of me is in a pure state of panic. It doesn't matter that the President gave me immunity to kill, someone will find out. I flee the room and strip my cloths, disposing of them before stepping into the shower and scrubbing my skin raw._

"Morgan?" Calibur's voice brings me out of the flashback.

"Yeah?" I ask. I notice the change in my voice; it's suddenly sullen and defeated. "I'm going to go take a shower…I'll call you later." I promise.

"Okay. Goodbye, I love you."

"I love you too." After that I hang up and walk back to the shower to scrub the memories of blood and sex off of my skin.

**-Penny-**

I curl into Nickel's arms, loving the sense of comfort and warmth they give me. He nuzzles his nose into my hair and whispers 'I love you's into my ear.

"It will all be okay." He assures me, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"I hope you're right." I whisper, moving to capture his lips.

"I promise." He murmurs against my lips before deepening the kiss. "You know I love you, right?" He asks, when he pull away for a breath. I smile at his words.

"I know. And I love you too." I grin and lean in to kiss him again.

* * *

**An: I guess it's kinda short but it has everything in it…at least everything this story is about. Drama, killing, and fluff!**


	5. PLEASE READ!

**Hello my beautiful people! (Ass kisser!) I'm kind of running into a dead-end with this story so if anyone (anyone at all!) is willing to write the next chapter and send it to me for review, I'll gladly take it! Whatdaya know, maybe it'll even jump-start my dead-beat, good-for-nothing imagination ****!**

**This is a chance to decide what happens next! PLEASE HELP ME! I'd really prefer NOT to discontinue this story!**

**-A very desperate Morgan**


End file.
